world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
MWA Survival of the Fittest (2013)
Survival of the Fittest is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Montana Wrestling Alliance. It will take place on November 24, 2013 at the Arrowhead Arena in Livingston, Montana. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will play out on MWA's primary television programs, MWA TV along with the WIW's primary television programs Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers will portray villains (mostly the MWA) or heroes (mostly the WIW) as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud for the event is the first-ever Survival of the Fittest match with Team MWA (accompanied by their co-owners John Lehr & Lynn Lehr) facing Team WIW (accompanied by their soul owner Glennda McAlmond) the participates for this match have yet to be announced, but is said to announce the participates on the November 20, 2013 episode of MWA TV for Team MWA and on Dynasty for Team WIW. Another match made for the pay-per-view is a MWA and WIW 8 Team Gauntlet match for the MWA World Tag Team Championship with the current champions Scott Wright & Harlan Storm defending the titles against The Lehr's Authority (Ryan Borske & Tyler Erickson), The Pettit Brothers (Jason & Justin Pettit), The Scooby Gang (Xander Harris & Rupert Giles), The All Americans (Jake Wilson & Matt Williams), The Garr Brothers (Matt & Ryan Garr), Ryan Gleason & Brian Tobol and the team of Aaron Zarske & Seth Smith, the match was announced on the November 13, 2013 episode of MWA TV Another match made for the pay-per-view is Women's Champion Ashleigh Taylor defending the title against Margaret Lamoreux, the match was announced when Lamoreux and Taylor had a heated conversation backstage on November 6, 2013 episode of MWA TV. The MWA World Champion Richard Munoz defending the title against a superstar from MWA and a superstar from WIW. Munoz since winning the title has defeated all challenges, has made the challenge to both groups on a video feed on MWA's YouTube channel, no challenger from WIW or MWA has been announced. Matches ; ; *Ashleigh Taylor © defeated Margaret Lamoreux (w/ Chase Andridge) to retain the MWA Women's Championship *Scott Wright & Harlan Storm © defeated The Lehr's Authority (Ryan Borske & Tyler Erickson), The Pettit Brothers (Jason & Justin Pettit), The Scooby Gang (Xander Harris & Rupert Giles), The All Americans (Jake Wilson & Matt Williams), The Garr Brothers (Matt & Ryan Garr), Aaron Zarske & Seth Smith and Ryan Gleason & Brian Tobol in a 8 Team Gauntlet match to retain the MWA World Tag Team Championship *Richard Munoz © defeated Josh Erickson and Ryan Gleason to retain the MWA World Championship *Team MWA (Matt Borske, Ryan Borske, Soren Hawkins, Justin Eldridge & Eric Horne) (w/ John Lehr & Lynn Lehr) vs. Team WIW (Kevin McAlmond, Martin McAlmond, Dustin Simpson, Steve Britz & Brian Eicholtz) (w/ Rex Martin & Glennda McAlmond) ended in a brawl in the first-ever Survival of the Fittest match Survival of the Fittest eliminations : Other on-screen talent Also See DVD release External links